


Tragiczne przeżycia Im Changkyuna

by Death_Starlights



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Starlights/pseuds/Death_Starlights
Summary: Pięć razy kiedy Changkyun coś gubi lub na coś wpada i raz kiedy na tym korzysta.





	1. 1

 Changkyun był w dupie. Bardzo Ważna Teczka w której miał swoją przepustkę do zdania semestru zniknęła. Pani Kang dała mu czas na dostarczenie eseju do końca jej dnia pracy, który kończył się dosłownie za pół godziny, a kawałka żółtego kartonu nigdzie nie było. Sprawdził swój plecak przynajmniej trzy razy, plecak Jooheona przynajmniej dwukrotnie. Szatnia świeciła pustkami i nic nie wskazywało na to, że są w niej jakieś tajne schowki, w których jego praca semestralna mogłaby się schować. Oczywiście będąc uprzejmym, młodym człowiekiem, na którego wychowali go rodzice, nie panikował i z zachowaniem podstawowych zasad grzeczności wypytał wszystkie sprzątaczki szkolne o swoją zgubę, ale i one nic nie wiedziały. Resztki nadziei pokładane w Jooheonie, który został wysłany na przejście się po ich salach lekcyjnych legły w gruzach. Z tego właśnie powodu leżał żałośnie na bufetowym stoliku jęcząc i narzekając, że zamiast obiecanej szóstki z koreańskiego zostanie z marną piątką na koniec semestru. Nawet jeśli ponownie wydrukuje swoją pracę na jutro to i tak nie dostanie najwyżej oceny z powodu dnia opóźnienia. Nie widział już dla siebie ratunku.

\- Zostaje mi spakować rzeczy, pieniądze i zamieszkać pod mostem.

\- Mógłbyś już przestać Kyun. To tylko ocena na pierwszy semestr, masz jeszcze drugi. I to na dodatek z koreańskiego, mógłbyś się bardziej przejmować czy zdasz z biologii na przykład.

\- Nie pomagasz Jooheon. To było dzieło mojego życia! Jedyna rzecz, która mi wyszła w tym roku! – oburzył się Changkyun, zrzucając ze swoich włosów okruszki z ciastka. Spojrzał na resztę pustych miejsc. Niby mógł nie zajmować całego stołu, ale inaczej nie zmieściłby tam całej swojej rozpaczy.

\- Serio mówię. Nie dramatyzuj, Kang przecież nagle nie postanowi cię udupić, bo zapomniałeś jednej pracy.

 Changkyun się oburzył. A przynajmniej szykował się do monologu o tym, jak bardzo Jooheon się myli, lecz w tym samym czasie ktoś podszedł do ich stolika.

\- Któryś z was to Im Changkyun? – zapytał chłopak trzymający w dłoniach teczkę. Bardzo Ważną Teczkę z pracą semestralną.

\- To ja - odparł zamurowany właściciel.

\- Super. To chyba twoje. – stwierdził podając Changkyunowi jego zgubę.

\- Tak! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo ratujesz mi życie w tym momencie! Jeśli jeszcze jakimś cudem będziesz wiedział, gdzie w tej chwili jest pani Kang zmieniam wiarę i zostaję twoim wyznawcą. – rozemocjonował się Im, od razu wstając z miejsca.

\- Oooch. To było urocze. Przy okazji, jestem Hoseok i na twoim miejscu bym się śpieszył, bo za jakieś trzy minuty kończy dyżur przy trzynastce. – powiedział chłopak. Hoseok puścił jeszcze oczko do Changkyuna i szybko wyszedł z bufetu.

 Powiedzieć, że Im się zarumienił to jak nic nie powiedzieć. Był cały czerwony na twarzy, a nawet na części szyi. Jooheon miał wrażenie, że stojąc tak, chłopak zapomniał o tej całej teczce i szukaniu nauczycielki. Mimo to w spokoju chciał spałaszować ciastko, więc bez pośpiechu skończył jeść i wtedy dopiero starał się przywrócić mózg Changkyuna do działania.

\- Kyun?

\- Ja?

\- Profesor Kang.

\- Co?

\- Miałeś iść poszukać profesor Kang. Mówiłeś o tym cały dzień. Może jeszcze zdążysz zanim wyjdzie ze szkoły.

\- Cholera.

 Changkyun wybiegł z bufetu nie oglądając się na śmiejącego się Jooheona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikt się nie spodziewał, że kiedyś napiszę rozdział 2

 Mimo, że był środek zimy słońce postanowiło świecić jak gdyby było lato, topiąc tym samym śnieg zalegający na ulicach. Tworzyło to nieprzyjemną dla oka scenerię. Temperatura nagle skoczyła na plus, mimo wyraźnych minus pięciu w nocy i Changkyun jedyne co mógł zrobić to westchnąć głośno i modlić się o nagłe ochłodzenie popołudniu. Już sama pogoda źle wróżyła, a była dopiero siódma rano.

 Nieco później, o dziewiątej okazało się, że nie wziął śniadania z lodówki i został skazany na łaskę pani ze sklepiku i jej wątpliwej jakości asortyment. Obiady na stołówce były wydawane dopiero od jedenastej, co psuło jego plan żywieniowy na cały dzień. Sytuacji nie poprawiał ani Jooheon, który, w przeciwieństwie do niego jadł śniadania rano i starczało mu jedno ciastku do czasu przerwy na obiad, ani pani Choi czepiająca się jego sposobu rozwiązywania równań. Godzinę dziesiątą powitał stojąc w kolejce do szkolnego sklepiku przeklinając siebie, swoją pamięć, a przede wszystkim stojącego tuż obok niego Kihyuna. Chłopak pilnował żeby Changkyun nie uciekł i w końcu coś zjadł. Miał na to jakieś pięć minut. Przed nim stały jeszcze trzy osoby, a lekcje miał na drugim końcu szkoły. Nawet to nie przekonało Yoo do odpuszczenia sobie. Za godzinę Im planował zjeść obiad i naprawdę nie robiło mu już różnicy kolejne czterdzieści pięć minut głodu. Kihyun jednak miał to do siebie, że był uparty i głuchy na prośby, których nawet nie planował rozpatrzyć.

 Changkyun cudem zdążył chwycić swoją porcję gipsu i zapłacić sprzedawczyni gdy zadzwonił dzwonek. Tym samym Kihyun mógł prawie w spokoju udać się na swoje lekcje, a on sam pobiegł do sali 35 na chemię.

 Nadeszła upragniona godzina jedenasta. Zupełnie nic nie mogło mu stanąć na drodze do ciepłego obiadu, na który czekał już od siódmej. Może poza brakiem portfela w którym miał kartę wstępu na obiady. Wychodząc z kolejki żeby jej nie blokować zaczął przekopywać plecak. Duża kieszeń. Pusto. Mniejsza kieszeń. Pusto. Potem sprawdził kieszenie. Niby nie miał w zwyczaju chować w nich portfela w szkole, ale kto wie. Nadal nic. Jęknął przeciągle. Do końca lekcji zostały mu trzy godziny. Usiadł na najbliższą ławkę i wyrzucił wszystko z plecaka. Może po prostu go ominął. Czarnego, skórzanego portfela nadal nie było. Niby nie była to duża strata, miał tam równowartość energetyka i kartę na obiady. Reszta dokumentów bezpiecznie siedziała w innym pokrowcu. Mimo to cierpiał z głodu i braku godności odebranej razem z portfelem. Przy okazji znalazł się Jooheon, którego jedyną radą było cofnięcie się w czasie i poszukanie zguby.

 Sala 35. Poprzedni przystanek Changkyuna. Pani Choi była na tyle miła, że nawet zaproponowała pomoc. Mimo usilnego ślęczenia pod ławkami nadal nie znalazł portfela. Dostał obtarte kolana. Obaj podziękowali nauczycielce i poszli dalej.

\- A co jak już go nie znajdę. Tak nigdy nigdy?

\- To tylko portfel.

\- No tak. Ale za to fajny portfel. Lubiłem go, byliśmy emocjonalnie związani Jooheon.

\- Po prostu ci szkoda tych pieniędzy na energetyka, mam rację?

\- Tak. To aż cały jeden Monster! Chodź jeszcze sklepik zanim spiszemy go na straty - stwierdził Changkyun ciągnąc przyjaciela po schodach. Nie zdążyli dobrze wyjść zza zakrętu gdy Im w coś uderzył. Precyzując bardziej, w kogoś. W akcie samoobrony wypchnął łokcie do przodu wbijając je między żebra przeszkody.

\- Przepraszam – powiedział szybko łapiąc balans. Tuż przed nim stał Shin Hoseok.

\- Nic się nie stało. To nawet dobrze, że na siebie wpadliśmy. Changkyun prawda?

\- Tak

\- To chyba twoje – Hoseok w dłoniach trzymał portfel. Jego czarny portfel.

\- Ratujesz mi życie!

 W odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech przypominający mu trochę fokę. Mimo to to był to miły dla ucha śmiech. Przynajmniej według Changkyuna.

\- Mówisz mi to już drugi raz. Jeszcze dwa i pomyślę, że specjalnie gubisz rzeczy - Changkyun wziął od niego portfel.

\- Tym razem mówię poważnie. Pani Kang jak pani Kang, ale jedzenie to całkiem inna kategoria!

\- No tak - zaśmiał się Hoseok. Ktoś za nimi krzyknął o zrobienie przejścia, a nad nimi zabrzmiał dzwonek. - Oho. Muszę iść, mam teraz lekcję z naczelnym dupkiem tej szkoły. Ale widzimy się później Kyunnie! - dodał i puszczając w jego stronę oczko zszedł piętro niżej.

Changkyun jeszcze chwilę stał trzymając swój portfel zanim się ogarnął.

\- Co się właśnie stało?

\- Chyba złapałeś na niego krasza. Ale nie mnie to oceniać stary.

 Cóż, przynajmniej odzyskał pieniądze na energetyka.


End file.
